Sam, Daughter of Apollo
by PotterheadWhovianDemigodGalore
Summary: Samantha (Sam) Sharp is attacked on her last day of 10th grade and is taken to Camp Half-Blood. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm giving a Percy Jackson fan fiction a shot! R&R! Only my characters belong to me :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sam**

Here I was, walking along the sidewalk with my best friends Hannah and Annabelle on our way to the last day of 10th grade.

"Why do you have to go to your summer camp tomorrow, again?" I ask them. Hannah and Annabelle met each other at some summer camp they go to, and I have never been allowed to come too. Its not like I've been friends with Hannah since 1st grade or anything!

"We have to go and help set the camp up early, because we are counselors." Annabelle states firmly, flipping her long blond hair over her shoulder. Annabelle is the smartest of the three of us, and ha long blond hair and stormy grey eyes. Hannah, on the other hand has black hair that she keeps shoulder length and warm brown eyes. Hannah is the health freak and environmentalist of the group. Me, I have dirty blond hair and green eyes. I am the musician of our clique and absolutely adore poetry.

"Well, okay then! I am going to orchestra, if you don't mind!" I say, "Bye!"

At lunch, Annabelle, Hannah and I eat outside with Annabelle's boyfriend, Nico di Angelo. Nico and Annabelle apparently also met at this so-called camp. He is what one could say is "Goth" or "emo", but really he just dresses like that, he is really quite funny. Although, he is a little too obsessed with death for my liking…

I was thinking this when Rosie wandered over to my group. I have hated Rosie all year, since she started school.

"What do you want Rosie?" I growl.

"Oh, nothing sweetie, just your life!" she exclaims, lunging at me. She turns into some thing, with red eyes and one of her legs is bronze? Huh?

"Empousai!" Hannah screeches, while touching her bracelet, which turns into a sword. She swings her sword at Rosie and it bounces off her leg.

"Oh, daughter of Iris, you can do nothing to me!" Rosie cackles, and swings a sword of her own at Hannah, slicing at her stomach.

"Nico! Take Hannah to camp!" Annabelle screams at her boyfriend, "We'll meet up with you soon!" How can no one see what's going on? Annabelle somehow gets a knife and starts fighting Rosie. I don't want Annabelle to get hurt either, so I charge at Rosie with a fork in my hand. Rosie, gets distracted enough from me that Annabelle is able to stab her in the heart. Rosie turns to golden dust after that, and not a single person realized what just happened.

"Come, on Sam. We need to go." Annabelle says, taking my hand and leading me to her house.

"What just happened Anna?" I ask her. She shakes her head, and leads me to her car, parked outside her house. Annabelle's house happens to be right down the street from or school.

"I'll tell you on the way, but right now you need to get in the car." She states, obviously shaken up. I decide not to argue with her right now.

"Where are we going?" I ask her, after a few minutes of sitting in New York traffic.

"Camp Half – Blood," she replies, tossing me her cell phone, "Here, call your Mom and tell her I am taking you to camp. She will know what I mean." So, I call my Mom and tell her. A word about my mom, she is a famous teen author and doesn't really notice much if I'm gone, but she's my Mom.

"Okay, now tell me what happened at school, Anna." I state.

"You know of the Greek Gods, right?" she asks me, at m nod she continues, " Well, they are real. And so are the monsters. Rosie was an Empousai, one of the monsters."

"Okay, but Rosie called Hannah "daughter of Iris". What does that mean?" I ask.

"Well, the gods have children with mortals, and that is what she meant. Hannah's mom is Iris, the rainbow goddess. I am the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategies."

"What about Nico? Am I like you?" I probe.

"Nico is the son of Hades, god of the Underworld. And yes, you are a demigod or half-blood. That is the proper term for a child who is half human and half god." Annabelle replies. "And here we are." Is all I hear before passing out.s


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter. Please read and review! I need to know if you like it or not... Only my characters belong to me :)**

* * *

**Sam**

I blink and see someone standing over me.

"What happened?" I ask, while my vision slowly comes into focus.

"Sam, you passed out after we passed by Peleus, the dragon. Do you remember?" Annabelle says. I vaguely remember passing by a, wait, a DRAGON?

" Yeah, a dragon." Annabelle says. I guess I said that out loud. "Here drink this, Sam, it will help." Some guy with sandy blond hair says, and hands me glass of what looks like apple juice. I take a sip and instantly recoil. It tastes exactly like my "famous" shortbread cookies I love.

"Probably should have warned you about the taste, Sam isn't it?" The boy says, "I'm Will. I'm your half brother." What? My half brother?

"Hi. What do you mean you're my half brother?" I reply. I look at Annabelle for help.

Annabelle tells me, "You were claimed while still passed out. You're the daughter of Apollo." Oh.

"How's Hannah?" I ask then.

"She's doing okay, she has to stay in the infirmary for a little longer though, the Empousai's blade was poisoned. A few days and she'll be back on her feet. Come, on Sam. I'll give you a tour of camp. Annabelle, Nico wants to talk to you." Will says. I nod, and stand up. Annabelle gets up also and begins to walk out of the room while saying " See you at dinner, Sam!"

"Bye Anna." I state, and look at Will. "Where to first?"

"First, I'll introduce you to Chiron and Mr. D. This way," Will says, also walking out of the room.

After walking for a bit, we arrive at a porch and I see a guy with, is that goat legs, sitting with a half horse half man, and a guy wearing a flowery designed T-Shirt.

Will goes up to the half horse guy and says, "Chiron, this is Sam. She was claimed by Apollo a few minutes before waking up." The half horse, Chiron, looks at me and smiles, "I see," he says, "Welcome to Camp Half –Blood, Sam. Have a great day!" with that, he turns back to whatever game he is playing. Will beckons for me to follow him so I do nad ask, "Is Chiron half horse? And who was the guy with goat legs?"

Will laughs and says, " Chiron is a centaur, yes, and that was Grover, he is a satyr. Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Now, here are the cabins. Each cabin represents the godly parent of who lives there. We are cabin 7. " I have a look at the cabin he points to and see a cabin that looks as if its solid gold. At the door, there is a lyre.

"Cool." I stammer, in awe of the cabin. I look over at Will and see that he is silently laughing at me. "Hey!" I exclaim, and pretend to pout.

"What? Come on, we have more to see."

**Will**

Sam seems interesting. She seems like an awesome sister. I take her to the forges, and we run into Leo Valdez working on something or other.

"Hey Leo, this is Sam. She is new." I say.

"Hey Will. Hi beautiful. You claimed already?" Leo asks, flirtatiously. Classic Leo.

Sam, seemingly oblivious to the flirting says, "Uh, yeah. Apollo's daughter."

"Oh, so you sing well then?" Leo asks.

"Okay, we have to go now Leo. I have to finish showing Sam around." I butt in, before Sam answers.

"Okay, dude. Adios." Leo says, "Oh, Nyssa said she was looking for you, too, Will." I feel my cheeks redden as we walk out of the forge. Sam looks over at me curiously and asks, "Who's Nyssa?"

I clear my throat and say, "Leo's half sister. And, um, my girlfriend."

"Okay. Where to next?" Sam responds.

"Come on, I'll show you the rock climbing wall…" I say, and wander off.

**Sam (again)**

After Will showed me around, we went back to cabin 7. I meet all my new siblings and am amazed at how many brothers and sisters I have; they all seem cool though. I sit on my bed and start to think about what happened the last few days. Yeah, I passed out for a full day.

"Sam, its dinner time," I hear. I look up and see Kayla, one of my sisters.

"Okay, I'm coming," I state, and get up.

**Leo**

That new chica Sam is hot. But, wait Leo. You'll never get a girl like her. Oh, doesn't mean I can't try.

"Hola, Sam." I say, as I walk up to her and her friend, Annabelle at the campfire, "Hey Athena girl."

"Go away Valdez." Annabelle says.

"You wish, Anna banana."

"Seriously, go away."

"Fine." I huff, and walk away. I'll have to flirt with Sam when she is alone…

**Annabelle**

"Be careful when it comes to Valdez, Sam. He is an outrageous flirt." I tell Sam after he walks off.

"Okay, thanks Anna. What's with Anna banana?" She replies.

"He has nicknames for all the girls at camp." I say. I'm going to have to have a chat with Valdez if he thinks he can get Sam. She will never fall for him. Right? Ugh, I need to talk to Nico about this.

"See you tomorrow, Sammy!" I call out, after the campfire, while we walk to our cabins.

"Bye!" She calls back. Okay, now to get Nico.

I walk towards his obsidian cabin, and see something strange happening. There is light flashing everywhere.

"Nico!" I scream, and start running to the door. I barge in and see a goddess fighting Nico.

"Nico!" I call again, and jump in to the fight. The next second the goddess grabs our arms and I see a flash of white light.

* * *

**A/N (again!): Just a reminder, review! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
